


Choices: Book 1 Trial of Faith

by Raettvisa



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Xanatos' trial mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raettvisa/pseuds/Raettvisa
Summary: "Choices" series: How different choices can alter the SW Universe. The story begins 3 years prior to Obi-Wan's apprenticeship, spans throughout Episodes 1-3 and revolves around Qui-Gon, Xanatos, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Dooku."Trial of Faith": A long-awaited event finally comes to pass - Jedi Padawan Xanatos du Crion is given a hard-earned chance for passing the Jedi Trials for Knighthood. In a mission, meant to try the young man’s resolve and dedication to the Jedi Order to the fullest, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice will find themselves in front of unresolved conflicts from their past. Conflicts, triggered by an elaborate political labyrinth of deception, revolving around Xanatos’ father, King Crion, himself. Will Master and Padawan unveil the truth together or will they fail what will grow to become a trial of faith?





	1. Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> ARR = After the Ruusan Reformations, which are carried out after the end of the Battle of Ruusan, led by the Jedi Army of Light against the Sith Brotherhood of Darkness. Exactly 1000 years before the Battle of Yavin, the Jedi are convinced all Sith have perished, but this is exactly what the only survivor, Darth Bane, wants them to believe. (953 ARR = 47 BBY). Since a Battle of Yavin will, most probably, never take place in this AU, I've come up with another system of chronology.

_953 ARR, Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Master Yoda's Quarters_

"He is ready for the trials. You must see this. He's been waiting for over a year now for the Council to realize the truth that has been staring at them from right in front of their faces. Xanatos is the most able Padawan, his skills surpass not only his peers', but even the ones of some Jedi Knights. He deserves to be a Knight in his own right and would have become one by now, if it wasn't for your stubbornness and the one of the other 11 old fools, who call themselves the "Jedi High Council"…!"

"Enough, Qui-Gon! Respect both you and your Padawan should learn! My own counsel will I keep on who is ready. Old I may be, but foolish and stubborn you are, young one. Behavior worthy of a Jedi Master you think this is, hmmm? Or ready for this title you were not, as your apprentice ready for knighthood is not?"

Stunned speechless, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn took a deep breath and released it slowly. Regaining his composure, he continued, an audible tinge of regret breaking through his deep baritone:

"I am sorry for the harsh words, I meant no disrespect. However, the fact that Padawan du Crion must be allowed to take the trials is beyond further discussion," he uttered, this time with a steel resolve.

"Agree with you, I do."

"You do? But why did you prolong the whole process, then? Why did the Council…"

"Finished, I am not!"

Interrupted by the venerable Master, Qui-Gon stopped in middle-sentence, still wondering just what kind of game the old troll was playing this time. There was simply no way Yoda would consent to his view regarding Xanatos' future without a fight after a year of never-ending disputes, which sharpened significantly Qui-Gon's already strained relations with the Jedi Council. But he was quick to put an end to his own musings. Maybe Yoda was about to reveal his intentions himself.

"Discussions and conversations – pointless they are, when the one side the other's arguments heed does not. A final mission for you and your apprentice the Council has. Consider it a part of young du Crion's trials we will. If successful he is, the remaining trials he may take. If he fails…"

"He will not fail. " Qui-Gon couldn't help himself from making clear. If he wasn't sure in his Padawan's abilities, he wouldn't have been arguing his case for more than a year.

"Hope you are right, I do. Tomorrow at 0800 hours in front of the Council you are to appear. Assigned this mission, you and your Padawan will be."

"Xanatos has proven himself time and time again. Although I am convinced that there is no need for any more missions, I am glad that the Council has finally agreed upon a reasonable course of action. We will be there, Master Yoda."

With these final words and a bow, Qui-Gon left the Grand Master's quarters. Smiling, he could not wait to share this information with his Padawan. He didn't hear what Yoda muttered under his breath with a sigh: "Humph. There, of course, both of you will be. Will your Padawan from this mission return, know I do not. Clouded the future is."

SWSWSWSWSW

 _Xani will be overjoyed to hear the news. He has waited for too long to gain the Council's approval. I have no doubts he will succeed and will be knighted sooner than Master Yoda or the rest of the Council expects him to be…_ Even the sorrow over the fact that Xanatos would soon be leaving their shared apartment and would no longer accompany him on every mission could not overshadow the pride and joy Qui-Gon felt for his beloved Padawan's fast approaching knighting ceremony. The past year had been arduous for their Master/Apprentice team, filled with endless conflicts with the Council over Xani's readiness for knighthood and the resulting trying missions Qui-Gon and his Padawan had to undertake. Against all logic and common sense, it would appear that the Council simply did not want to knight Xanatos in the near future and provided only vague argumentation to prove its point. Xani was by far the best Padawan in lightsaber combat, his skills in diplomacy were unmatched, his mind was sharp and could pierce through every entangled situation. Everyone could see it, except for the Council. Even his so-called "enemies" within the Temple could. There was no way a good-looking and proficient young man as his Padawan not to arise jealousy even amongst the Jedi. A further proof of his qualities – if he didn't possess them, why would anyone envy him?

Following this line of thought, Qui-Gon entered the Temple's sparring arena, where he had a scheduled sparring session with the already 19-year-old Xanatos. Only to find it full of excited Padawans, Knights and even Jedi Masters, obviously observing a heated duel. He wasn't surprised to hear his apprentice's cultured voice, a mix of Coruscanti (the result of his 16 years spent in the Temple) and Telosian (a reminder of his royal heritage as Prince of Telos IV*) accent, coming from the centre of the hall:

"You should not have agreed to this duel, Fisto. We both know who's going to win."

"Yes, we do," came a reply from the same direction. "And it is not going to be you, Your Highness."

"We will see about that, my Nautolan friend."

In a blur of blue light, Xanatos du Crion somersaulted over the newly-knighted Kit Fisto. Utilizing his Master's signature Form IV, he lashed at what was supposed to be Kit's back. Having anticipated his adversary's intention, the Knight turned around just in time to meet the Padawan's blue blade with his own green-coloured lightsaber. Aware of his own strengths and weaknesses, Xanatos hurried to break the deadlock. Despite his extensive physical training, he was no match for the Nautolan in brute strength and he knew it. One has to assess the enemy well enough before battle. Especially when he strives to win. And Padawan du Crion always strove to win.

With another sophisticated acrobatic he flew towards Kit's right. However, this move was even further away from catching the Knight off-guard than the somersault. Fisto was already swinging his blade at him when he arrived at his destination. It was obvious that his skills in Ataru would not suffice to win the match and the aristocratic Jedi apprentice was already tiring from its extensive acrobatics.

 _Blast Form IV and its ridiculous jumping around! Why did Master have to choose this one of all seven to become proficient in? Sometimes I wish I hadn't opted for learning it from him. But what is the point of being the Master of Ataru's apprentice had I refused to be taught Ataru? Oh, I forgot – Qui-Gon is not even the Master of the damned thing! The old troll can beat anyone anytime utilizing these absurd acrobatics. And he is almost 900 years old! Blast the troll, walking around with a gimer stick, one would think he's barely able to move without it. Dare challenge him to a duel and see what happens…_ He furrowed his brow at the memory of his own narrow-mindedness about 4 years ago, when he had had the audacity to claim he could beat Yoda in a duel. Having overheard his arrogant bragging, the old Master had accepted the challenge and an unsuspecting Xanatos had ended up with various bruises and an even more battered ego. His Master had joked at his expense for weeks afterwards. _How could I have been so utterly stupid?_

Distracted by his thoughts, he narrowly missed a strike, aimed at his head. Being on the defensive since his last attack, he could hardly hold his own against the Knight. _Not surprising. Only an exhausted fool would defend himself by using Form IV! Ataru's offensive nature suits me perfectly, except when I am up against a tireless green Nautolan monster. Damn you, Fisto, your skills have improved significantly and you were knighted just 6 months ago! Blast, if I keep feeding my anger, it will only get worse... Focus, du Crion! Time to test your Makashi skills. If this doesn't work though…_ He could already hear his Master's favourite admonition in his head, _"Xanatos! Keep your focus here and now, where it belongs!"_ _That is surely what Qui-Gon would tell me now, if I opened my end of the training bond…_ The young man could sense his Master's presence in the hall. Defeat was even less of an option now. He had to rise above his own fear and anger. He had perfectly memorized one of Master Dooku's elaborate moves from a sparring session with Knight Windu. He had practiced it on his own, together with a dozen other Makashi sequences, described in an ancient book, he managed to get hold of from the restricted section of the Jedi Archives . It was high time to reap his diligence's whirlwind.

Xanatos parried clumsily Kit's latest assault. Relying on his last reserve of strength, he leapt for a second somersault over the Nautolan – a ruse, looking like a desperate attempt of winning a lost battle. Fisto went for it and reacted automatically the same way he had moments ago. Instead of meeting the Knight's blade, which was already moving towards him, the Padawan stepped back, as if trying to escape Kit's blow. He then took a step towards Kit's left side, leaving his own left shoulder exposed. Fisto took advantage of the seemingly perfect opportunity to end the duel and swiped. Having provoked the desired reaction, Xanatos moved. A gracious step in his opponent's direction and he hit the Knight's right arm as close to the wrist as possible, leaving a nasty burn. As a result, the surprised Nautolan almost dropped his lightsaber. But Xanatos managed to turn an "almost" into a "good enough". Using the Force, du Crion called the weapon to his left hand, successfully wrenching it from Kit's loose grip, igniting it and pointing two blades simultaneously towards his rival. The battle was over. He had won.

SWSWSWSWSW

Applause could be heard from every corner of the hall. Xanatos looked around to see what turned out to be one of the biggest crowds he had ever attracted during a lightsaber duel. Somewhat taken aback, he bowed and gave Fisto his lightsaber back.

"You are a worthy opponent, Knight Fisto. I'm looking forward to our next duel," the Padawan said honestly, his lips curving slightly upwards.

"I actually enjoyed this one as well, Xanatos. Full of surprises, aren't you? I expected some dirty play towards the end, but you won fair and square. By using Makashi, nonetheless. Impressive."

"Hm. Receiving praise from you? Are you sure you are in your right mind? Though a little wound and some physical exhaustion should not be sufficient to cloud the judgement of an esteemed Knight such as yourself."

"I was simply astounded by the fact that you actually won a duel against me without cheating, Prince. Speaking of exhaustion, go look at yourself in the mirror. If you manage to get there without collapsing, that is."

"Alright, alright, I am not in the mood for snobbish conversations. I really meant what I told you initially, Kit. But I could not believe that you would answer in a decent manner. So I had to make sure I hadn't missed on some subtle Nautolan sarcasm. And I confess you almost kicked my ass today. Almost."

As if to startle his interlocutor even more, the Knight laughed merrily at his response.

"I appreciate your sincerity, Your Highness. Believe me, I am more surprised one can actually have a decent chat with you, Xanatos."

The Padawan arched an eyebrow.

"If you cut the "Your Highness" crap and call me Xan instead, I might actually start enjoying this conversation."

"Then you'd better cut the Nautolan crap, Xan," Knight Fisto countered, pointing a finger at Xanatos in a warning.

"No more nasty remarks on this topic, you have my word, Kit."

"Great! We have a truce!" Kit flashed one of his trademark smiles and extended a hand towards Xanatos, who shaked it with a smile of his own. A rarely seen, purely genuine smile, which reached his eyes and illuminated his noble features.

"This smile of yours may be the clue to why all the female human Padawans display odd and sometimes even disturbing behavior, when they are in a close proximity to you, Xan."

However, the Padawan didn't have the opportunity to answer the Nautolan's friendly taunt. Qui-Gon Jinn was approaching the two young Jedi, who were still standing in the centre of the hall and Kit greeted him.

"Knight Fisto," Qui-Gon nodded a greeting in return.

"I hope you haven't come to spar with your Padawan, Master Jinn, because I doubt he can handle it at the moment."

"I am afraid that is exactly why I am here," came Qui-Gon's amused response.

"Hey, I am not that tired, Kit!" Xanatos glared at his former adversary. "Forgetting so soon about the truce, are we, Knight Fisto?"

"After this look you've just given me, I'd better refrain from making any more biting remarks on your behalf, Padawan du Crion. I am leaving you in the capable hands of your Master."

"See you around, Kit. No bitter feelings, right?" the Jedi apprentice was quick to make sure.

"Of course not. And what I meant was no more teasing for today, Xan. Better pay attention to Master Jinn's instruction, because I can't wait to kick your ass properly in the arena one of these days."

"We will see about that!" Xanatos winked at the retreating figure of his former rival and potential friend.

"I am glad to see you in such high spirits, Padawan! Care to explain how you managed to win the duel and build such a good-natured relationship with Kit Fisto in mere minutes after a decade-long rivalry?"

"Let's say that this Nautolan had a side I hadn't witnessed before. And that it took me just a kind word or two to unlock it," Xanatos said mindfully.

"Well, maybe you used to treat him unfairly and he just fought fire with fire. Now, where did you learn that advanced Makashi sequence?" Qui-Gon eyed his Padawan suspiciously.

"I stole an ancient book from the restricted section of the Archives, made copies of several pages of Makashi sequences, smuggled it back unnoticed and practiced them on my own," was the blunt answer that followed.

Qui-Gon gazed at his apprentice in disbelief.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Padawan? Exchanging pleasantries with Knight Fisto and openly admitting to having broken the rules."

"Master, you know well enough that I do not always stick to the rules. For that matter, neither do you."

"Yes, but you usually have some tale to acquit you of your crimes."

"Well, I can't think of any excuse this time. I've just been watching your former Master duel in the Temple for quite some time now and I virtually got obsessed with his old-school lightsaber style. I wanted to test myself and find out whether I would be able to learn some elaborate Makashi sequences on my own. Once I become a Knight, I will have to be able to get by and improve my skills on my own."

"But had you told me, I could have arranged for you a training session with Dooku himself. And you can always count on me for advice. Even when you become a Jedi Master in your own right. Though I doubt you would need it then. However, I can totally understand your need to be more independent. Just next time instead of sneaking around the Archives, let me borrow what you want for you. To avoid more problems with the Council."

"Of course, Master, I knew that you would understand. But why do I sense there is something else you wish to tell me?" Xanatos uttered, looking inquisitively at his Master.

"Because I do, my young Padawan," Qui-Gon replied with a warm smile, eyes shining with pride and love. "We are heading on a mission tomorrow, which is going to serve as your first trial. You have an old troll to thank for that," he added, youthful mischief evident in his gaze, as he called the respected Grand Master by the nickname he had used for him while still an unruly teenager.

"They're finally letting me take the trials? And it was Master Yoda who told you that?" Xanatos shot his Master an incredulous look. Of all Masters on the Council, Yoda distrusted him the most. And it wasn't only due to the lightsaber challenge incident. He just didn't like Jinn's current Padawan. At all.

"Yes, my reaction was similar to yours, when he broke the news. But before we celebrate, would you like to show me some of the Makashi moves you've learned so far?"

"It would be my pleasure, Master Jinn," Xanatos smiled, thinking what a strange day it had been so far. He couldn't have planned it better. His bluntness couldn't have served him better. It was unbelievable how sometimes pretending to be the perfect Padawan and inventing cover stories for his indiscretions couldn't provide better results than just being himself and acting naturally. What's more, a few honest words just erased years of animosity between him and Kit. Come to think of it, was there even an actual reason for their rivalry? He could only come up with pointless bickering over his royal heritage and the fact that Fisto was a Nautolan - the only one he had ever seen in the entire Temple.

Meanwhile, his Master was beaming with pride – Xanatos had showed that he could make peace with his enemies and that he practically no longer needed the guidance of a Master like a Padawan did. Qui-Gon didn't doubt the latter, even though he sometimes had reservations about the former. All in all, he was more than content to see evidence of both. His Padawan would make a great Jedi Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts about the characters are different from the original SW EU. For instance, Xanatos has noble heritage here, while, originally, his father is Telos' Governor, not its King.
> 
> Xanatos, Qui-Gon and Dooku were born 3 years later than originally for this AU to fit better in the actual SW chronology. Originally, Xanatos is 16 during his final mission, but since this doesn't make sense (because hardly any Jedi are deemed ready for knighthood at such an early age, I bet Mace wasn't either) I've made this and other changes. There are more reasons behind it, but my revealing them now will include too many spoilers.
> 
> So - Xanatos was born in 66 BBY, Qui-Gon in 89 BBY and Dooku in 99 BBY. Mace Windu was born in 72 BBY, no change here. He's still 25 and a Jedi Knight about to be promoted to Master & put on the Council (at 28).


	2. Shadows of the Past

_I have to run faster. She's going to catch me. Faster! It's not fair, she's 2 years older than me.. But I know a shortcut! The corridor with the fat man's picture. The one with the stupid-looking face. There it is! So I turn left right after the corner…_

Black. He couldn't see anything. What had happened? He had been about to turn left… But there had been a wall! Or at least he had crashed into something resembling one… Something solid. His head hurt.

_Someone's trying to tell me something. What is it? But there was no one in the corridor. Wait! Could I have just crashed into somebody emerging from the corner?_

He felt strong hands lift him from the cold marble floor. Someone was holding him in an embrace. Could it be daddy? No, this man felt different. He felt calm and peaceful. He felt… good. A really good person. Not that daddy felt bad. But 3-year-old Xani had never felt such inner peace emanating from anyone in the Palace. This man radiated.. light! Like mommy sometimes did, but much, much stronger! Suddenly he felt surrounded by waves of soothing, healing energy. He snuggled up to the man's chest. It felt safe. He knew now who this man was. He had seen him in his dreams. He had come for him…

SWSWSWSWSW

"Xani, Padawan, wake up!"

He didn't register the words, but could feel a warm hand caressing his cheek. _Daddy..?_

"Padawan, we are going to be late for the Council meeting! I've just shut off your alarm clock – it rang for the third time this morning! It's 0730 hours already."

"M-master? What? No! The trials. The Council! Yoda!"

Xanatos jumped frantically from his bad, only for his head to collide with his Master's, who wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of his Padawan's near panic attack.

"Ouch! Not again! How many times do I have to hit my head today?" Xanatos groaned, while trying to get around his Master's form, which was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Again, Padawan? What do you mean?" Qui-Gon's voice grew even more concerned. The tall Jedi Master was massaging his head

"Uh, some strange dreams, I..." a frowning Xanatos started with a shaky voice and a disconcerted look on his face, but suddenly exclaimed with exasperation:

"There's no time for this now, Master! We have less than 30 minutes and I'm still in my sleeping robes!"

 _The Great Xanatos du Crion, who overslept his chance for knighthood. What's wrong with me?_ Xanatos was admonishing himself, while desperately trying to change into a clean set of robes as fast as possible. _16 years of training, ruined by bad dreams… Or deep buried memories? Whatever they are, their timing is terrible. Even if we arrive at the Council Chambers in time, get assigned this mission, I fear I'll fall asleep as soon as I take my seat on the spaceship…_

20 minutes later Qui-Gon and his apprentice were moving as fast as they could towards the elevators, while simultaneously trying not to leave the impression they were desperate to reach the Temple's highest tower in less than 10 minutes.

"Will it look so bad if we just run? It's not like the Council will find out about it before we arrive."

"You may still be a Padawan, young one, but I am a Master and will not appreciate rumors circulating around the Temple about Master Jinn storming the corridors in the morning, as if he was running for his life. And we already reached the elevators anyway."

They entered silently. Qui-Gon could feel thick waves of anxiety rolling off his Padawan. His force signature was a stormy gray blur of uncertainty and pent up emotion. The Master was worried. This just was not how his Padawan dealt with stress. He had been far more serene and composed in much worse situations. He rarely let any emotion slip even when he could afford so. But what was wrong with him now? Was it because of the nightmares?

"Padawan, dreams pass in time. Focus on what's happening here and now."

"Focus on the fact that I'm running late for my trials?" Xanatos' voice sounded almost hysterical.

"Xanatos, get a hold of yourself! Relax!" Qui-Gon said in his stern I-am-your-Jedi-Master tone, grabbed his Padawan's shoulders and looked straight into the young man's eyes. For a millisecond he could swear he caught a glimpse of deep-rooted turmoil and fear in the dark blue oceans that were his apprentice's eyes, before it disappeared behind Xanatos' usual mask of Jedi calm. His Padawan slowed down his breathing and the waves of anxiety he was projecting in the Force disappeared.

Qui-Gon released his grip on Xanatos' shoulders. The elevator reached the top floor. Master Jinn made sure his own emotional condition was in check, before finally releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Xanatos looked even more composed than his Master now. Qui-Gon had the unnerving sensation he had entered the turbolift with one young man and exited with a completely different one. But the second one presented his Padawan's true nature. The Jedi Master couldn't help smiling – now this was his Xani!

 _"Now this is my Xani!"_ Xanatos could hear the exclamation coming from the other end of the training bond. He had long ago learned how to mute his end unnoticed and receive much more information from his Master than his Master received from him. It hadn't been an easy task, but he had dedicated all his free time for weeks to master the manipulaton of how to broadcast as little as possible through the training bond without arising any suspicion.

So in this moment his Master could not detect any of his raging emotions. _And thank the Force he can't! How would he react to the bundle of nerves I am at the moment? Because this is Xanatos' true face! Not the unfeeling mask I wear all the time. I am not some freaking robot. But I will be, as long it makes everyone happy. And as long as it suits me. Showing emotion is a sign of weakness anyway. I hope I will be able to release some of these unwanted emotions after the Council meeting, because I am feeling like a ticking bomb. Force, let me at least not explode in front of the Council. What's happening to me? Why did these childhood memories have to start haunting me now?_ His reverie was interrupted after he suddenly felt his Master close his end of the bond. _He surely hasn't sensed anything disturbing from me. Then what is bothering him that he can't show me?_

 _Force, I hope Xanatos' dreams weren't the same as mine!_ Qui-Gon Jinn was thinking. He hadn't had a good night's sleep himself but it wasn't until right in front of the Council Chambers that he actually remembered what he had been dreaming about for most of the night. His mission on Telos IV about 16 standard years ago. _But Xani cannot possibly remember any of it, can he?_

SWSWSWSWSW

Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn was carrying a black-haired 3-year-old *, while trying to find his way to one of the conference rooms of the royal palace, situated on Thani, the capital city of the Outer Rim world Telos IV. Luckily, the boy hadn't injured his head after he crashed into him and fell back on the floor. Judging by his appearance, the child was the offspring of some nobleman and the last thing Jinn wanted to be accused of during the already ongoing conference was attacking children related to the royal family.

He applied a basic healing technique as a precaution and felt the boy snuggle closer to him. There was something extraordinary about this boy.. The little one had relaxed immediately in his hands and didn't even bother asking him who he was. It seemed that he instinctively knew that he was carried by a Jedi Knight and felt save. Qui-Gon carefully reached out to touch the youngling's mind and found himself facing an elaborate layer of shielding. A 3-yeard-old non-Force sensitive could not possibly have erected such shields. Was even a Force-sensitive youngling capable of such a feat? Obviously it was possible. This kid had done it. Not without instruction, of course, the Jedi Knight was sure of that. But then the child was undoubtedly very gifted in the Force.

In this moment the boy started drifting off in a slumber. Qui-Gon reached toward the young one's mind again. He was shocked for a second time. A narrow passage through the shields had opened and seemed to invite him in. _Whoever taught the boy how to hide his Force presence and to construct such shielding surely instructed him not to let anyone in,_ the Jedi Knight thought. And yet he, a complete stranger, was staring at an opened passage towards the youngling's mind. Careful not to startle the boy, he took several steps forward. A child's voice greeted him:

_''Hello! I am Xanatos. But you can call me Xani or Xan."_

Qui-Gon only saw fit to return the gesture: _"Nice to meet you, Xani. I am Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn."_

_"You have a funny name."_

The Jedi allowed himself a small smile at the unexpected, blunt, but undoubtedly good-natured comment. He peered at the perfect mental projection of the young boy, which had materialized next to him, his gaze lingering on little Xani's big dark blue eyes, lit with endearing inquisitiveness and childlike openness.

_"Your name is hardly a common one as well. Where are your parents?"_

_"Daddy's meeting some important people and mommy's attending an event, where rich people gather money to help the poor."_

_"You mean a charity event?"_

_"Yes, that's what they call it. Why are you wandering the corridors?"_

_"I have a meeting in conference room number 5 and I am having a hard time locating it."_

_"Oh, so you have a meeting with my daddy,"_ the youngling stated.

 _"He is there, too?"_ Qui-Gon inquired.

_"He is."_

_"Who is your father and what is your full name?"_

_"I am Prince Xanatos, Son of Crion, King of Telos,"_ the boy replied proudly.

 _That's what happens when you omit the required reading before a mission. You crash into a boy and it turns out to be a Prince!_ Qui-Gon reprimanded himself mentally.

_The Council really should not have sent me here. I was only an hour's journey away from Telos, but thus far, it has only proven disadvantageous. I came just in time for the conference, only to get lost in the Palace. Had I had enough time for preparation, I would have actually studied a map, not relied on some vague directions from the personnel. What's more, I still feel rather uninformed on the political situation here._

_And what about the boy? I believe Crion has strong reservations about giving him up to the Jedi for training. I am sure he hired someone to teach the child how to mask his presence, as soon as he realized he was Force-sensitive. Better avoid meddling Jedi around, trying to steal his only son. But the child is not simply Force-sensitive. I can tell he's very gifted. Much more than most Jedi. His Force presence is unique…_

_''I don't want to interrupt you, but – aren't you late? That conference started half an hour ago,"_ the youngling asked cautiously.

 _"I have no idea how to get there!"_ Qui-Gon exclaimed, unconsciously letting some of his frustration leak in his voice.

_"Don't get upset, Mister Jinn. I can get you there. But we must hurry, daddy doesn't like it when people are late for meetings…"_

_"You know the way?" A fine Jedi Knight I am, accepting help from 3-year-olds! Then again, I get involved with the strangest of beings during each mission I embark on._

_"Of course I do. I've been living here all my life. I can show it to you in my head. You'll be able to get there by watching it. I'd really like to get some sleep now… I can feel that some part of me is actually sleeping, but I'm still getting tired from this conversation in my head."_

Suddenly, Qui-Gon found himself in front of a complicated map. His current location was marked – according to the young Prince, he was near a fat, stupid man.  
_What?_  
He looked around to find the said man, staring at him from a picture on the wall. Qui-Gon chuckled. The conference room's location was marked as well.

He hurried towards it, wondering at the young boy's mind. _It is so neat, tidy and structured. It is… beautiful! How was I even able to talk to him without us having any kind of bond? Some Master/Padawan teams can't exchange a word through their training bonds! I was simply standing near the boy's shields, while he was speaking to me. Whatever happens, I will have a long discussion with Crion after the conference. His son has the potential to become a great Jedi Knight. The will of the Force has brought me to him, I have no doubts of this._

SWSWSWSWSW

"By the will of the Council, travel to Telos IV Padawan du Crion must," Master Yoda announced soon after the Master/Padawan team entered the Council Chambers.

Xanatos struggled to keep his brow from furrowing. _Telos of all places! This is no coincidence. The triggered memories I've been reliving the whole night and Yoda's sudden decision to stop postponing my trials…_

"Master Jinn – you are to accompany your Padawan, however, keep in mind that your apprentice is in charge of the mission. You are not allowed to interfere without his consent except in an emergency situation," Micah Giiett, a human male Master, added with a frown. He didn't favor the idea of bestowing so much responsibility on du Crion's shoulders during a mission on the youth's home planet.

"We have received a call for Jedi aid from prominent members of the Telosian Council, Telos' legislative body. Concerns at King Crion's authoritarian rule and the growing insurgencies against it were expressed." The Zabrak Master Eeth Koth continued the briefing.

Xanatos froze. _Are they accusing my father of abuse of power? The Rebels are trying to stain the King's name and gain more power for themselves! The Council must be able to see through these false rumors!_

"The primary goal of your mission is to dissipate the ensuing pressure in the planet's population and prevent any large-scale armed conflict from taking place. Your mandate encompasses uncovering any illegal plots of corruption amongst the highest government officials, primarily involving the King himself, that threaten the peace and might widen the confrontation."

_Did this fool actually insinuate that my father is a corrupt, power-hungry tyrant, abhorred by his own people? Damn the Jedi Council! They didn't even deem worthy to inform me of my own mother's demise about 10 years ago, let alone allow me to travel home for her funeral. And now they dare send me back and pit me against my own father on top of that!_

Dispassionately, the venerable Oppo Rancisis, who was of noble heritage like Xanatos, added:

"You will also supervise the negotiations between Telos and the neighboring world Tropawa. The two planets have a long-standing tradition of signing a trade treaty every 10 years, but since the beginning of the uprisings the political relations between the two planets have been increasingly deteriorating."

 _Relax, Xanatos, relax. The accusations were false, the insurgencies have nothing to do with your father and were largely exaggerated to attract the Council's attention. The treaty will be signed and everything is going to be fine,_ the unnerved Padawan was desperately trying to calm down and keep himself from saying something he would come to regret.

"We remind you that as official representatives of the Galactic Republic you are not to take sides in whatever shall transpire on Telos," regarding the unusual situation Micah Giiett saw fit to make clear what was an important rule of Jedi behavior.

But for Xanatos that served as the final straw. Red hot anger enveloped the young man. He felt he was suffocating in his attempt to keep it from breaking through his shields. _They have already sided with father's opposition! And warn me not to take sides? I am Crion's son in Sith hell! Am I supposed to watch my father's reputation being tarnished and do nothing? Like hell I won't!_

He couldn't shout at them. This would only cement their negative opinion of him and could even get him kicked out of the room. Or discharged from the mission. _The despicable wrinkled troll will be delighted! The Padawan Prince failing his trials before they even begin. I will not make this easy for him. I will NOT. He will pay for this game he is playing._

Cold and calculating contempt replaced his anger. _Revenge is always served cold, now, isn't it?_

" _Excuse_ my interruption, _Masters_ , however, if the Council insists so much on impartiality, why are you sending Crion's only son to stop the King of amassing more power?"

The question sounded more deadly and ill-boding than the snap-hiss of a Sith lightsaber being ignited.

"A Jedi Padawan and his Master sending we are! No place for family ties in a Jedi's life there is. If a Jedi Knight you wish to become, accept this, you must!"

_Oh, another lecture. Surely a Grand Master should be able to do even better._

"I am more worried about how King Crion's opposition is going to accept this," countered Xanatos in a cynical sounding, mocking tone.

But Micah Giiett was not having a Padawan question the Council's collective wisdom without showing any sign of respect.

"Enough, Padawan du Crion! This mission is intended to serve as your Trial of Insight and, depending on the outcome, maybe even as a Trial of the Spirit. Refusing to take it equals to denouncing your Padawan status and your place in the Order."

_Sweet. I've just provoked a Council Member to lose his temper! But why do I feel only my anger rising at his words? Where is the satisfaction from a job well-done? I don't want to be angry.. and hurt! Why hurt? Who cares if he's just questioned my place in the Order! If he lets his temper get the better of him, he is the one who does not deserve to be a Jedi!_

"As a Jedi Padawan I will do what I must during the mission. This does not stipulate that I approve of the Jedi acting on rumors and the unproved allegations of a small number of politicians against their Monarch, when said politicians would undoubtedly benefit from the Monarch's removal from office," Xanatos blurted on auto-pilot. This was what came to his mind first and he didn't have the time to think of anything better to say. But if he had waited a second longer, he might have started yelling at them instead.

The young Padawan could not stay in the Council Chambers any longer. He wanted to run as fast as the Force and his own legs could carry him. Anyplace was better than this place. Therefore, he decided to do just that. Almost.

Xanatos gave a curt bow, strode across the room as dignified as he could under the circumstances and disappeared through the doors. While desperately trying to run away from his fears, a single thought seemed to be getting a tighter and tighter grip around his heart. _What if they are right? What if father is responsible for everything? He's a politician after all and no politician is entirely innocent. But what do I do then? Betray my own father?_

SWSWSWSWSW

Several hours later as the Council had just called it a day, a concerned Master Giiett approached the Order's Grand Master:

"Master Yoda, are you certain sending Padawan du Crion to Telos was a wise decision? I fear he will do more damage than good there. His reaction was very unsettling. The coldness and heartlessness of his words.. It was like a snake stalking its prey in sheer contempt. I may be getting too carried away, but, frankly, I would have preferred if he had simply screamed at us and stormed off right away. Not that this would have been a proper reaction for a Jedi Padawan either, but this particular Padawan has always been problematic."

"Good at concealing his true thoughts and feelings, Master Jinn's Padawan is. From a young age taught how to do it, he was."

Having overheard their conversation, Oppo Rancisis interfered:

"Personally, I have been on countless diplomatic missions and have seen noble younglings act unnaturally cold. As you well know, I have a royal heritage as well, but was taken to the Temple as an infant. Fortunately, I was too young to learn how to behave in the manner Padawan du Crion demonstrated. I just don't think there is a serious reason for concern. The boy was protecting his father. To be honest, we are partially to blame for his obviously still-existing attachment to him. We let Crion's political influence secure him 2 meetings with the boy, did we not?"

"That should have been avoided. But I am still not convinced he was the right choice for the mission. We could have simply let him take the standard Trial of the Soul by meditation and a standard Trial of Insight here at the Temple and sought out a fitting mission for the rest of the trials," Micah Giiett stated.

"Pointless this discussion is. Assigned him a mission we already have. A Jedi will young du Crion become only if his past he faces. A greater trial than this mission for him there is not. Seen this I have."          

With these words Master Yoda left his fellow Council Members. _Meditate on this again I will. But little hope for success, the Padawan has. Too troubled to become a Jedi Knight, I sense he is. Only this mission show this to him can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I didn't find any info on Xan's exact age when Qui-Gon brought him to the Temple. Only that he was very young. However, he was old enough to impress Qui-Gon with his Force-potential and brilliant mind (source - Wookiepedia). Since the Jedi have a strict age policy, I tried to make Xan as young as possible, but old enough to be able to make such an impression.
> 
> 2\. According to the comic series about the Telos mission, Xanatos and Qui-Gon were accompanied by Tahl and another Padawan. I think this isn't even mentioned in the Jedi Apprentice books. What I've done is to come up with another story on the Telos mission. It has some elements of both versions of the story, but I've altered it a lot, adding many events and characters of my own. Frankly, neither one of the two original stories appeals to me. They are too shallow and one-sided. I hope mine manages to present all points of view about what happens on Xan's trial mission and afterwards more accurately. And, of course, I hope it manages to surprise you - the fanfic's name is "Choices", so don't expect everything to unfold like it does in either version of Xanatos' trial mission.


End file.
